herofandomcom-20200223-history
Wirewolf
The Wirewolf is a minor antagonist, then turned anti-hero of Buzz Lightyear of Star Command that appears in the episode of the same name. Background The Wirewolf is a mysterious creature that feeds off of electrical currents. These currents sustain the creature, enabling it and its host to live far beyond the average life expectancy of a normal human being. This strange beast is a perfect fusion of not only man and beast, but also of the primal and technological species. The creature is a bionic variety of werewolf, and as such is immune to the common and superstitious silver bullet trick, being that this metallic monstrosity is a blessing. If control is acquired for, the host can survive on even the simplest of energy sources, such as batteries, as well as the ability to change at will, which may be granted. But if the primal programming is allowed to take hold of the host, they are subject to an uncontrollable urge to attack not only the richest source of energy it can find, but also the ones closest to them. How the host becomes this creature is yet unclear. The best method for dealing with this creature are at there best given slim odds of success. One must appeal to the host's better nature or trigger a response to a happy memory. If the feeling is strong enough, the host will revert to human thought. If not, the most it can do is help the host regain control and consciousness. Powers / Skills A Wirewolf has complete domination over the following attributes: superhuman strength and durability, as well as incredible strength and the most array of senses to match its cunning primal adaptability. The Wirewolf is constructed of a strong metallic material - possibly a steel alloy or titanium. The creature by itself seems to possess the intelligence of a living wolf and acts primarily on predatory instinct. With the later influences from the host, it appears to have the capability to show more human-like thought and emotion. The Wirewolf communicates more commonly in growls, howls, and other primal methods. It has the ability to walk on two legs, but can run faster on all fours. It can also break down the thickest of metal doors, and its claws can puncture straight through materials of the highest density with minimal effort. Retractable wings also at its disposal grant the Wirewolf the gift of flight. It may also shoot out wires from its hands; these wires can grab onto people or objects and can be used to capture or drain its targets of electrical energy. The creature can also use its claws to climb even the slickest of surfaces. Other abilities may be present, but have not been fully explored. This creature's impressive skills are matched only by its ferocity and cunning. One should never attempt to oppose this creature; their only hope is to hide and pray it does not find them. Role In The Episode Ty Parsec patrolled the planet Canis Lunis until an attack from Nos-4-A2. While Ty was in combat with the energy vampire, NOS-4-A2 flew himself and Ty up into the beam, which gives power to the planet from the moon's radioactive energy, and bit into Ty's skin. After NOS-4-A2 fled, Ty started to mutate into some sort of electronical canine, later given the title of "Wirewolf." When having discovered that this transformation only happens in the light of the Canis Lunis moon, Buzz told Booster to destroy the moon. Once the moon was destroyed, Team Lightyear believed that the Wirewolf was finished until NOS-4-A2 gave Ty a Canis Lunis moonrock. When NOS-4-A2 was destroyed, Ty was turned back to normal, ending the curse of the Wirewolf. Trivia * Steve Hytner voiced both Ty Parsec and the Wirewolf. * The name is a reference to the mythical folklore, "werewolf". * It is never explained how an organic being can be turned into a robot, but it is likely that it may have to do with how NOS-4-A2's bite is able to take control of machines. Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Male Category:Toy Story Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Animals Category:Rogues Category:Rivals Category:Vengeful Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Cursed Category:Traitor Category:Fallen Category:Insecure Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Mute Category:Guardians Category:Heroic Hegemony Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Successful Category:Lethal Category:Protectors Category:Officials Category:Warriors Category:Deceased Category:War Heroes Category:Anti Hero Category:Related to Villain